1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vanity mirror assembly for vehicles. In particular, the present invention is directed to a vanity mirror assembly having a storage position wherein the mirror is completely retracted within a frame and a use position wherein the mirror is moveable linearly out of the frame and also movable radially.
2. Prior Art
Vanity mirror assemblies in vehicles have been well known over a number of years. Heretofore, vanity mirrors contained a mirror housing which hinged to allow for radial movement of the mirror. Variations on this principle may be seen in Fluharty et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,159) wherein the vanity mirror pivots between a storage position substantially flush with the vehicle roof line and a use position. The mirror pivots about two axes.
In the vehicle forward seats, the vanity mirror is often mounted on the backside of the sunvisor. To use the mirror, the sunvisor must be moved down and then the cover of the mirror opened. The mirror adds additional weight to the sunvisor and, if lighted, requires the sunvisor to be wired. Often, ideal placement of the sunvisor does not result in ideal placement of the mirror. In some cases, the user must lean forward to use the mirror on the sunvisor. Additionally, the user must rotate the visor panel which is typically much larger than the mirror, just to use the mirror.
In the rear seats of some vehicles, a vanity mirror assembly is mounted parallel to the roof line within a frame. The mirror pivots about an axis into the use position.
Lights have occasionally been provided in conjunction with vanity mirrors although some lights on the mirror housing may glare in the user's eyes. A variation of the standard light is shown in Hermansson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,644) which shows a light unit mounted in the roof partially covered when the mirror is in the stored position.
In today's vehicles, it is also aesthetically desirable to have a streamlined appearance and to keep accessories out of view until use.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to integrate a vanity mirror assembly into the headliner or overhead console of a vehicle.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a vanity mirror assembly which is stored out of sight during non-use and may be simply and easily extracted for use.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a vanity mirror assembly which is lighted only during use.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a vanity mirror assembly which is both compact and streamlined.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a vanity mirror assembly which operates independently of the vehicle sunvisor, so that the sunvisor is without the weight of the mirror and without the wiring for a light.